Inheritance: Chaos
by Buckskin
Summary: What happens when Team Natsu grows up and is running Fairy Tail? Their children wreak havoc of course! Meet Natsu's son Igneel and his team as they go through the Grand Magic Games for the first time with a twist, the Magic Council wants to pare down the number of guilds so loosing is not an option.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is my vision for the next generation of Fairy Tail! A quick note: If you see something I am misspelling from Fairy Tail, please inform me. If I am misspelling it then I was either too lazy to look it up or just confused._

Igneel pried Leila off his shoulder and set her on the ground beside her twin sister Carmen. "Come on, we're in the capital of Fiore! Let's be on our best behavior while Mom and Dad are helping the master check Fairy Tail in."

"But we're bored." Leila whined.

"Come on, Igneeeeeeel, just a little fire?" Carmen pouted.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?"

Their unison sad eyes always got him every time. Sometimes having little sisters was worse than having to train with his dad for twelve hours. He looked around to see that no one was watching and crouched down in front of his baby sisters.

"Alright, but only a little bit."

Carmen and Leila began jumping up and down with excitement. Igneel made a fist and summoned his coolest fire. He worked with it for a moment before revealing the tiny flickering rose he had made. Both his sisters were content to gape for a moment, but then they both reached for the rose and he know he was in trouble. His reflexes were not quite fast enough and a ball of light engulfed their hands. When the spots were gone from his eyes he saw the rose had turned into a graceful crystal with a soft light in the center.

"Done, finally!"

Igneel put his hand behind his back and turned to greet the upper level members of Fairy Tail. His father, Natsu Dragneel had his arm draped around his mother Lucy Heartfilia and they were laughing at an argument that Gray Fullbuster was having with his wife. Juvia and Lyon had gone off to find rooms and Erza had taken her son, Liam, to look at the new arena for this year's games.

"That's certainly different than when we competed in the Grand Magic Games." Natsu pointed a finger at Igneel, "You have both our guild's and my reputation to keep up, you hear?"

Lucy laughed and knelt to pick up Leila and Carmen. "Oh, Natsu, he's only eighteen. He has never done this before, cut him a little slack."

Igneel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You completed in the old style of the Games when you were my age, and the only reason I haven't competed yet is because you wouldn't give up your legendary team status," He grinned mischievously, "Still need to show off, Dad, even in your old age?"

Natsu spluttered and grabbed Igneel by the ear. "Listen here, you little pink-haired-"

"You're one to talk, Dad, the apple didn't fall very far from the tree on that one."

Just as Natsu was winding up for a big lecture, Gray looped his arm around Natsu's neck. "Come one, he's right, and he sounds just like you used to."

"I wasn't that quick on the up take when I was his age!"

"Yup," Happy landed on Natsu's head, "No one's quite sure where he got that from."

"Excuse me," A girl came careening up the road and collided with Gray's son Colin as he came out of an alley. She blushed to the roots of his spiky green hair and scrambled away from him. Colin had inherited Gray's habitual clothing shedding.

"Can you tell me where the delegation from Hunter's Arrow is? I lost them somewhere, oh!" She tripped and fell into Lucy, "I'm sorry!"

"Come on, you klutz, we have to find the master and check in for the team events. All we did was sign up for individual stuff." A girl who matched the first one, except with purple hair instead of green, pulled Lucy to her feet, "I'm so sorry, my sister is the biggest klutz ever."

"Oh come on, Mona, just because you have your stupid earth power, extra sensitive feet-"

"Says the one with wind magic who could just fly instead of knocking everyone over, Pia!"

Pia's green hair stood even more on end. "We're being rude!"

Mona's purple spikes drooped a little. "And we still have to find the master."

Pia tripped over her own feet trying to run after Mona and growled in frustration. Igneel watched her pick herself up and launch herself into the air. He laughed slightly as she bounced from building to building, quickly passing her sister to a shout of "Hey, no fair!"

"Who were they?" Juvia was squinting after the pair. "Juvia does not know them."

Natsu was frowning slightly as he took Leila to relieve Lucy. "We should ask Laxus about that guild. Hunter's Arrow, I've heard of them but I can't think of why."


	2. Chapter 2

_So to recap, Igneel is Natsu and Lucy's son, Colin is Gray's son, Liam is Erza's son and Kappa is Gajeel and Levy's daughter. Laxus is now the master of Fairy Tail (to clear that up a little). Feedback is my friend! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far, I send you all my eternal thanks (^.^)_

"Hunter's Arrow?" Laxus flipped open a registry of guilds and perched his glasses on his nose, "I think they're probably not a dark guild, but just in case…"

Natsu nodded and pushed his sleeves up his arms. After the twins had been born, he had slowly begun to go from pink to a patchy red and white salt and pepper look. He could still pack a punch and it was still a stretch when Igneel sparred him, but he was happy he was as tall as his dad finally.

His mother pulled him away from the conversation. "Come on now, Igneel, let them talk without you breathing down their necks."

He couldn't get used to looking down at her, in his mind she would always be towering above him either yelling about something broken or laughing. Lisanna had told Igneel that the reason Lucy kept her hair short was because he used to pull it as a baby. Both she and Natsu had stayed in shape, but the pictures of her from a younger age showed that Lucy had lost some of her curvature over the years. Mira had told him that he had Natsu's face and Lucy's common sense with intelligence absorbed from Fairy Tail itself.

"Come on, Igneel, just a little fire." Carmen looked up, pouting slightly. She knew that she could pout better than Leila could. "Pleeeeease."

"You girls know better," Lucy put her hands on her hips, "Leila, go over to Levy and Carmen go to Cana and practice your magic instead of bugging Igneel for his."

Both of them were promptly gone, their startling red hair vanishing in the crowded inn. Igneel always worried when they did that, but he put it out of his mind as Colin sat at the table in front of him.

"Sit, fire eater." He had all of Gray's tactful conversation openers in his blood, "We have to plan."

"Only if you stop embarrassing me, stripper." Igneel slid into the seat and leaned back onto two legs, then instantly regretted it.

His mother's hand slammed his shoulders forward and his nose hit the table. "Sit properly, Igneel. You're representing Fairy Tail."

"Yes, Mom." He glanced up to make sure she had walked away before sitting up. "So, what's up? Is Liam back from the inspection with Erza yet?"

Colin shook his head, his mini black ponytail flopping back and forth obnoxiously. "No, we just need to have a plan to deal with what happens if the B team beats us."

Igneel shuddered and ran a hand over his guild mark on his right shoulder. "I don't even want to think about it."

Several girls from Mermaid Heel were openly checking Colin out as they exited the inn and Igneel rolled his eyes. "Please, Colin, at least so we can talk in peace."

He sighed dramatically and took the proffered shirt. Neither Igneel or Colin were as much eye candy as their fathers had purportedly been, but they still attracted too much attention for Igneel's liking around other guilds. As Colin was sliding the shirt on, an iron fist came flying around the corner and caught him in the stomach.

"Colin, 0. Kappa, 2."

"Kappa, please," Igneel groaned, "Lay off during the tournament. We need to work _together_, do you know what that means?"

She vaulted down the stairs and sat backwards in a chair. "Fine, relax. We'll call it truce, for now."

Kappa had inherited only her love of books and petite stature from Levy; all the rest was clearly Gajeel. Her spiked black hair with half her head shaved, shirt with ripped off sleeves and numerous facial piercings gave her the dream look for a punk band. She didn't like it when people told her that, and Colin was the worst offender.

"So is Colin making us plan for the worst again?"

"It is just contingency planning," Colin raised his hands slightly, "If you want to be caught off guard if they beat us-"

She leaned forward, eyes steel bright. "I, personally, don't plan on losing."

A silence descended on the Fairy Tail delegation as Erza stepped through the door. Igneel had heard that she used to keep her hair long when it was red, but once it turned white she decided it was too much trouble and kept it pixie short. In recent years lines had begun to appear around her eyes and mouth, but no one dared tell her that, not even Jellal.

As she and Jellal went to join Natsu and Laxus, their shadow detached himself and silently wended his way through the tables. No one guessed that Liam was Erza's son because the contrast between the two was so stark. Liam had hidden from Erza for a week when he began training with his magic, and only when Erza had terrified the guild into submission had Reedus confessed that Liam had come to him about Picture magic.

The only distinctive part about Liam was his mottled blue and grey hair; otherwise you could walk right by him and not notice he was there. He slid into the last seat at their table and put his sketchpad on the table while all eyes were still on Erza.

"I have a complete events list." Liam opened his sketchpad to a picture of the poster at the arena, "The first event is something called 'Uncage'."

"The Master is gone, I wouldn't be surprised if they took her away to make sure they could distribute us among the guilds of their choice!"

"Quiet! We need to assume all of us are a target, but we cannot let anyone else know and yelling about it inside an inn where at least two other guilds are staying is not helping."

Kappa angled her head towards the door and put her finger to her lips. Liam got out his pencil and turned to a fresh page as Colin and Igneel pretended to have a silent conversation. Igneel glanced over Colin's shoulder and saw the distinctive purple and green hair from earlier with a taller boy half facing inside. All three of them were looking towards the second speaker, a female just outside the view through the doorway. Her voice had lowered to a whisper and it was hissing so rapidly that he could barely catch what she said.

"Pia, you optimism is generally appreciated, but here we need to be realistic. After what happened we need to assume the worst."

Mona gasped. "You can't mean-"

"I always say what I mean, Mona. Divide up into essential teams, three at the most. All of the older members are gone, so we have to protect the young ones. Watch your guild mark and wait for the signal to run."

Pia burst into tears and Igneel saw the four of them beginning to walk away. As they walked away he saw a petite girl with a hood up step forward to lead them, the Hunter's Arrow mark emblazoned on the back of her coat. Liam looked up from his sketch, grey eyes in their usual state of emotionless curiosity. It took a lot to rile Liam up; especially since he stood up to Erza's rants all the time without blinking an eye.

"I take it you've seen them before."

Igneel nodded, watching them around the corner. "They were looking for their master earlier, near the sign in area."

Kappa frowned. "It doesn't look like they found their master, but that seems like an overreaction to me."

"Do you smell that?" Everyone turned to look at Natsu, "Who was that who just walked by? Was it Gajeel or Wendy?"

"No, Dad, just a team from another guild, why?"

Natsu looked troubled. "That smelled like a dragon slayer."


	3. Chapter 3

_I made the executive decision to skip sleeping in the inn and the walk to the arena. Igneel, Colin, Kappa and Liam are now in the holding pen to go into the arena for the first challenge. Also, this will eventually be referential to my other story, if I ever get it all typed. I apologize for the writing near the end; it was very, very late at night. Please review _

Igneel had never understood how Liam could be so calm all the time. He and Kappa were both walking in circles, and both of them had to stop from time to time to stop the spinning. Colin was nervously plucking at his shirt.

"Keep all your clothes on at least until you're fighting please." Liam was sketching quietly. "It would be interesting if Erza's assessment of this new guild were correct. Seeing as they are based in the north and have a reputation for attracting people who don't want to be found, it would make sense if it were Xìa Roma's guild."

Kappa crossed her arms and did not stop pacing. "But they're not in our division, thus not our problem."

"If it is that guild," Colin leaned forward, "why are they here? They're the dangerous ones who want to hide themselves."

"THE FIRST QUALIFYING TEAM, THIS IS A NEW FACE FOR A TEAM THAT HAS WON EVERY YEAR FOR A LONG TIME, CAN THEIR CHILDREN CONTINUE THEIR STREAK? FAIRY TAIL!"

"Does he have any setting other than 'way too loud'?"

The four of them walked out into the arena and Igneel waved, imitating his father's easy happiness as he assessed the two teams already in the arena. The Fairy Tail team's real advantage was the stereotypes that they had stamped over them from their parents. They had watched hours of the lacrima recordings of their parents entering rounds in past Grand Magic Games and decided to imitate them until the first round started.

"LIKE FATHER LIKE SON IN POWER, BUT IGNEEL CONFIRMS THE RUMOR THAT HE TOOK CHARM LESSONS FROM LUCY!"

"Can he just shut up? Please?"

Igneel looked around and found his parents in the Fairy Tail box. Leila and Carmen were hanging over the edge of the box, waving frantically as Natsu laughed and Lucy tried to make sure that they didn't fall. He caught his mom's eye as he blew her a kiss and waved to both his sisters. The crowd went nuts and he grinned slightly as the next guild was announced.

"SECOND QUALIFIER IS A GUILD WHOSE MASTER JURA WAS JUST MADE THE LEADER OF THE TEN WIZARD SAINTS, PLEASE HELP ME WELCOME BACK TO THE ARENA, LAMIA SCALE!"

A different section of the wall opened up, and Lyon's daughter, Ur, lead their team out. Igneel had never quite understood why Juvia traveled back and forth between Grey and Lyon but never asked. Ur had Lyon's white hair, and was Colin's chief rival with her ice-make magic. Outside of the ring they got along well and Igneel liked working with her and her partner Plum. Ur gave a wave and Plum nodded, her long brown hair pulled back into a series of loops. Plum was taller than Ur, and even taller than Igneel, but not by much and mostly because she wore boots with heels.

None of the Blue Pegasus team members were familiar to Igneel, but one boy had a plain mask over his face. Kappa shrugged but Liam was already furiously sketching with his back to the closest lacrima vision in case anyone got too curious. Sabertooth had just squeaked into the finals from their region, but by next year everyone was expecting them to have been displaced by the up and coming guild Wave Runner.

"WAIT, WE HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!"

All eight of the guilds turned to the booth, even Liam paused in his furious scribbling and his forehead creased beneath his bangs. "Oh dear."

"ONE MORE GUILD IS TO BE ADDED TO THIS DIVISION!"

The crowd began to murmur; this just wasn't done, especially in the top division. Maybe in one of the lower levels, but not the daytime set.

"FROM THE NEXT LEVEL DOWN, WE HAVE OUR NINTH GUILD, HUNTER'S ARROW!"

Colin looked up from his brooding, startled. "Isn't that the guild we saw outside the inn?"

Another door opened near the Fairy Tail team and four people were thrown into the arena. Even from a distance of 100 meters, it was easy to see that all four wizards looked terrible. Only two of them managed to get to their feet, although a third tried and her arms collapsed as she tried to sit up. One of the standing wizards staggered and fell against the wall and the one that had failed to stand up was clawing her way to the other prone wizard, who looked to be unconscious.

The only wizard standing of her own volition was visibly shaking from exhaustion. She had what was supposed to be a bob, but her hair was too wild for it. The iridescent blue stuck out in odd places and it was hard to tell if her skin was pale or tan because of all the dirt. Igneel glanced up at the lacrima vision for the zoom and saw she looked like a pixie, fine boned and petite with almond shaped eyes the color of a deep lake. And she looked angry.

"Liars!" Igneel was surprised that she could yell that loud while still shaking, "You promised us a recovery day. There's no way we can walk like this, let alone fight anything."

The crowd was still murmuring because the judges had made a critical error. They had shown the collapsed girl behind the yelling one and she had blood trickling out of her mouth. All the screens were now displaying different angles and Igneel sucked in a breath.

Pia was crawling over to her sister as she lay with her green hair utterly deflated. She winced every time she moved herself forward and her leg was at an unnatural angle. In addition to being unconscious, Mona's left side was soaked in blood and it was beginning to seep into the dirt around her. The boy leaning against the wall was clutching his right arm to his chest and sporting a nasty scrape on his cheek.

Igneel realized that the girl in front had to be the one wearing the hood outside the inn. The silence from the announcer's box grew increasingly ominous and the crowd's protests grew louder. Even the other guilds looked shocked and Plum was shouting rude things about the judges for everyone to hear and some people were nodding.

"THE JUDGES HAVE MADE A RULING!" The arena quieted, "THE START OF THE GAMES WILL BE DELAYED FOR 24 HOURS DUE TO THE MULTITUDE OF PROTESTS RECEIVED."

Relief spread all over the blue-haired girl's face and one of her knees gave way. Igneel ran over to Pia who shook her head.

"Mona-help her." Colin went to turn her over and she screamed when her leg hit the ground. "They-got her-with a mental lock. She needs-real-help."

Kappa seemed reluctant to touch her. "I'm afraid I'll break her."

"Here," The boy staggered away from the wall and knelt next to Kappa, "to make you feel better I'll put her in a stable mental state."

"No, Xavier!" The blue-haired girl tone was sharp beneath her chattering teeth, "you've done everything you can, now just get out of here."

Kappa lifted her gingerly and glanced toward the Fairy Tail box. "I'll take her to Wendy first. Get the others to the infirmary, I'm sure she'll want to look at the rest of them too."

Igneel chuckled as he watched Colin put an ice split on Pia. "I thought we agreed I would give the orders."

"Eh," Kappa turned away, "you never said I couldn't."


	4. Chapter 4

_This is me killing the time while I edit the first day of the Grand Magic Games, and an excuse to introduce the last person on the Hunter's Arrow team's name. Please wait for the next one, there will be more with fight!_

"What happened to you all?" Wendy was bending over the still unconscious Mona, looking worried. "This mental lock is complex, I think we'll need to wait for a wizard who can break it before I cure her completely."

Igneel glanced at Kappa and she nodded before running out the door. Liam followed her out and Igneel went to the hallway behind him. Colin shut the door and looked expectantly at Liam.

"So, why are we out here?" Colin had mysteriously managed to lose his shirt in the ten minutes it had taken them to get to the Hunter's Arrow team to the infirmary. "I take it you're trying to figure something out."

Liam sighed and opened his sketchbook to the pictures of the injured team. "Something doesn't sit right with me. All four of them have injury sets completely independent of the others."

He flipped out all four pictures and laid them on the cover of his sketchbook overlapping slightly. "Mona is in a mental lock, Pia's leg is shattered up to the hip, Xavier's arm is dislocated, his wrist is shattered and his face looks like it was run over by angry Lucy and Eva-"

"Whose Eva?" Kappa was leaning over Liam's shoulder, squinting at the drawings.

"Eva is the blue-haired one, and she has extensive poisoning, acute exhaustion and temporary deafness in one ear." Liam put the drawings back in their places and closed the sketchbook. "What I want to know is how they managed to get all those and qualify to get to the top division."

Wendy emerged from the room and closed the door quietly, looking worried. "Liam is one of the people from this team a mental wizard."

He nodded. "The boy, Xavier, offered to help when they were first in the arena, but he needs help too."

"I visited the green haired girl, Pia, and she refused to tell me what happened. I healed her leg, but she still needs more rest than their allowing her. I'll go to Xavier next and see what he can do for Mona."

She walked into the next room and closed the door quietly. All four of them looked over her shoulder just before she closed the door and saw Xavier standing trying to wash his hair in the sink with one hand. Kappa sighed and leaned against the wall.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

Igneel looked at the door next to Xavier's and sighed. "We leave them to Wendy and get some sleep."

Liam looked at him questioningly as Colin and Kappa sighed and looked away. "Why?"

"We still have to compete tomorrow," he looked at the four doors, "and they don't want to talk, so we won't make them."


	5. Chapter 5

_So, to review all the names I've thrown at you. Igneel is Natsu's son, Colin is Grey's son, Kappa is Gajeel's daughter and Liam is Erza's son. In Lamia Scale, Ur is Lyon's daughter and her partner is Plum. From Hunter's Arrow, Pia has green hair and her sister Mona has purple hair, the boy is Xavier and the blue haired one is Eva. Please review _

"A DECISION HAS BEEN MADE!"

"Congratulations," Colin muttered, "Someone had a thought."

"THE FIRST CONTEST WILL BEGIN, AND THE FIRST BATTLE WILL TAKE PLACE SIMULTANEOUSLY SINCE THERE WAS AN UNFORTUNATE DELAY!"

Everyone spun around. Liam narrowed his eyes and opened his sketchpad.

"THE FIRST TWO CONTESTANTS WILL NOT BE ELLIGIBLE FOR THE CHALLENGE ROUND! FROM HUNTER'S ARROW, XAVIER CURRAN! VS FIRA CRUSH OF MERMAID HEEL!"

Igneel watched the Hunter's Arrow team turn and mutter to each other as the challenge was announced and the other guilds uneasily put forward their competitors.

"You all focus on the other problems." Kappa strapped an arm guard on her left arm and rotated her top earring. "I've got this one."

"Cage doesn't exactly sound up your alley, Kappa." Colin looked wary as she stepped forward.

"No more than it does up your-"

"AND FROM FAIRY TAIL, KAPPA REDFOX! WILL SHE LIVE UP TO HER FATHER'S FEROCIOUS REPUTATION OR WILL SHE THINK HER WAY OUT OF IT LIKE HER MOTHER?"

"This is getting terribly obnoxious." Kappa looked back, "Figure out what's going on. Something fishy is going on and I don't like it."

Liam grabbed Igneel and Colin and dragged them towards the second arena before they could argue. The spectators were all from the other guild teams, both qualifying and not. Everyone knew something was off about this.

Kara Crush was rather notorious for playing with her opponents before utterly obliterating them and had been used for the past two years to eliminate the weaker players early on by the judges. She idolized Miliana and styled herself similarly, but with clashing stripes instead of something easy to look at and a corset instead of just a bikini. Kara purred as Xavier sank into a stance, eyes closed, waiting.

The gong rang and Kara uncurled her fingers. "Single slash!"

The claw strike sailed across the arena and froze. Xavier hadn't moved, his entire body looked relaxed and he didn't appear to have cast any magic. Igneel swallowed as the attack hung in the air, still humming with energy. Liam was sketching furiously, focused on Xavier.

"She's completely outmatched." The awe in Liam's voice was off putting, he rarely showed admiration for anyone. "Completely and utterly outmatched."

Kara snarled and flexed her long fingers. "Come on! Are you that afraid of me?"

She lunged forward, impatience getting the better of her judgment. "Five Finger Slash, Kitten's Fury!"

A loud clang sounded throughout the arena and Kara froze, face still curled up in rage.

"Kitten's don't have fury, little girl." Xavier's voice echoed throughout the arena, and he still did not move. "You should grow up before you play with the real cats."

Igneel watched her fall, the world slowing down in eerie slow motion. Kara hit the ground in a crumpled heap, twitched once and was still. Xavier stood gracefully from his stance and walked out of the arena without another word. The entire arena was in shock; Mermaid Heel hadn't even picked Kara up off the ground yet.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Colin was watching the doorway and listening to the crowd cheering. "What's going on?"


End file.
